


Free the End

by sayonide



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt, i accidentally portrayed them all as being shit at the game, i swear i know how to play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonide/pseuds/sayonide
Summary: Gang plays MC Manhunt, because they're competitive idiots.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Free the End

**Author's Note:**

> have thing
> 
> swear to god i know how to run minecraft i just can't write

"Fuck you!" Yang bellows, kicking out a leg and knocking Ruby's scroll to the ground, who scrambles to pick it up and block her coords from Weiss's view. "How the hell are you getting away that fast? Did you program your semblance into this goddamn game?"

Ruby doesn't even give her a verbal response, the little bastard, just sticks her tongue out and keeps going. 

"She's on _mobile_ ," Weiss mutters from the ground, laptop resting on her outstretched legs. "How is she still working the game?"

Yang glares at her screen, holding down the sprint key. "I don't fucking know but she's going _down_ ," punctuated by another kick to the scroll, and Ruby yelps before scrambling for it again.

"You're cheating! No touching someone else's device!"

With a final half-glare at each other, the sisters each turn back to their own screens and continue running, only to be interrupted by the soft _ping!_ of an achievement. The four of them all look down to the bottom corner, and immediately turn to look at Ruby.

One hour in. Ruby was in the stronghold, and none of them knew where she was. 

Blake, sitting curled in the couch until that moment, sat up and tore her eyes away from the screen to look at the three sprawled around the rest of the room.

"Weiss? Yang?" She started, holding down the shift key.

"Yeah?"

"Compass is in the chest about a hundred blocks away from the portal. You'll know where. Get lava and start mining blocks. I'll meet up with you soon, just trust me."

The two pause for a second to look over at her, but Blake's already back to her screen, and Ruby's curled over and tapping her scroll with even more intensity than she had been before. With the two usual strategists of the team occupied trying to kill each other, they look at each other, shrugged, and turned back to do what they'd been told.

Five minutes later, things are looking up for them again. All four of them are in the stronghold chunk, Blake and Ruby inside racing to get pearls, and the others just managing to pin down the coordinates. Yang and Weiss cheer when the other two get The End? at the same time, before Blake let out a loud "FUCK" and slammed her head into the top of the laptop, effectively closing it. Ruby lets out a cackle, reveling in the confusion when the death message makes its way onto all of their screens. 

"Blake? Did you just close the game?" Weiss reaches up to nudge her, and Blake lets out a mumble. "I didn't hear that."

She lifts her head up from the computer and says, louder, "I forgot to set a spawn point." 

The room erupts into louder cackling from Ruby and a combination of "What the FUCK?" and "What could you possibly have been thinking to forget that?" and "You're leaving us to beat RUBY while we're ALONE?"

"I'll get you drinks," she replies, and leaves the room.

The two of them sit and look at the doorway for a second, before Weiss yelps out, "Shit! Ruby's killing the dragon!"

They both scramble back to the game, racing down the stairwell and into the portal room, where they place a bed and leap down... 

Into lava. Immediately, from all side, lava flows down, and the two glance at each other in-game and over their screens. 

"Fuck."

Ruby's still laughing, so hard that her eyes are welling up with tears. The crackling fills the room, and Blake walks back into the room to groaning.

"That was such a shitty lose!" Yang protests, and spins around to grab Blake's laptop and opening it. "C'mon, we need a redo. We fucked that up big time, that was _not_ proper playing."

"Ruby's a baby," Weiss protests, and both Yang and Ruby look offended for two very different reasons.

"You're right," Yang gasps, overdramatically. "How could I have forgotten? Ruby, up to bed now, it's a school night."

"I'm not!" Ruby yells, "and I don't even have school!"

Yang just shakes her head. "Irresponsible. When I was your age, I slept at a reasonable hour every night, young lady."

"You didn't even sleep half those nights!" Ruby continues yelling, slung over Yang's shoulder.

"Here," Blake says, handing her a glass of milk she'd brought back. "Goodnight, kiddo."

The yelling continues as she's brought upstairs, and Blake hands Weiss a glass of water.

"Good game tonight."

"We'll get her next time," she replies, taking a menacing sip of her tea.

"We'll destroy her," Weiss agrees, before chugging her water. "Well, it's about 2 AM, we should head to bed. Goodnight, Blake. See you in the next round."

"'Night, Weiss."

**Author's Note:**

> pog
> 
> relax ur muscles, stretch, and go drink some water.  
> take ur meds if you haven't today.
> 
> anyway mark that down for me bein tired of writing but still wanting to write, so. breaking from the three rounds series rn for some minecraft since that's what i'm falling asleep to every night.


End file.
